Not Yet
by Whitesaber
Summary: Penelo finds out about one of Fran's Fantasies. Fran/Penelo Rated M


Fran walked into her tenet to see ashe smiling at her

Not Yet  
By Whitesaber  
Disclaimer: I won nothing! I'm but a poor woman who likes to twist things around for her own amusment.  
Summary: Penelo finds out about one of Fran's Fantasies  
Note: This has not been betaed so please be kind about the mistakes but i was excited and wanted to post it. I hope you enjoy it. MInd you i am not very good at writing sex scenes so please bare with me. .

Fran walked into her tent to see Ashe smiling at her.

"I'm going to stay with the guys tonight. I do believe Penelo wants to talk to you..." She then whispers " and more." With that Ashe walked out leaving a confused Fran.

Penelo walked out from behind the curtains that had been placed to separate their spaces. Fran's eyes grew large, her jaw dropped slightly and her heart raced. There in front of her stood the young blond, her hands on her hip, her hair down, a soft smile on her face and nothing else. She walked slowly towards Fran, who could do nothing but try to swallow, but she could her mouth was to dry.

Penelo grinned and moved closer to the older woman. She placed her hand gently on the Viera's chest and pushed her towards a chair that Ashe had conveniently left there for her. Fran fell back, she couldn't speak and all she could do was stare.

Penelo loved having Fran like this. It made her feel loved and beautiful to know that She did this to the dark skinned woman. Smiling again she straddled Fran's Lap and placed her arms around the older woman's neck. "What's wrong love?" Penelo whispered as she nipped at Fran's Neck "Cat got your tongue?"

Fran shivered, but smiled and nuzzled the young girls neck "Not yet." She promised. The blonde moaned in answer.

Penelo wanted to give her lover something that she had fantasized about for years. Balither had told her one of Fran's Fantasies. How the sky pirate knew, she didn't know but right now she didn't care. Especially since Fran's tongue was now gliding over her neck, and she was beginning to bite her ear softly.

Penelo needed to gain control again or she was going to let Fran take total control and that would ruin her surprise. So she moved back just a little, looked up at her lover and then kissed her passionately. As the kiss began to intensify, Fran began running her hands over the girls back while Penelo herself began to grind herself against the Viera. Penelo smiled inwardly as she heard Fran moan into her mouth.

Then she began to feel the Viera's hand creep towards her breast, she smiled and then grabbed it "Not yet is right." With that Penelo got up slowly, and smiled seductively at her partner.

She stood and moved one of the divides and slipped behind it. There she puts on a black lace veil; a see through skirt that has small bells on the end of it and a very lacey black bra that barely covers the bottom of her breasts. Stepping out she smiles at the look of lust and love coming from Fran.

She turns slowly around so that her lover could see all of her in the outfit, which resembles the clothes that Kjin told her that the Viera would wear during special nights with their mates. To Penelo it was perfect, because it look like the garb that the belly dancers would wear. She loved the clothes and ever since Balither told her of Fran's little secret desire she couldn't help but want to dance for her.

She couldn't help be tease Fran just a little and slowly began to dance for her. Moving forward inch by inch until she was finally face to face with her lover, bending down she moved in again and nipped at Fran's Neck, whispering seductively "Do you like what you see?"

Fran breaths had become shallow, and her body was on fire. _How did she know?_ Fran thought to herself. That was the last coherent thought she had for Penelo moved back to the center of the room and began dancing again. Moving, twirling, hips swaying back and forth, Hand caressing her own body; Fran was about to move and take her right there when her lover moved closer to her. Suddenly she felt pieces of her armor being removed as Penelo danced around her. Her hair came out of its ponytail; her face piece joining the rest of her clothes in the corner and Penelo continued the dance until Fran was completely naked.

Penelo smiled and moved to the front once again, moving her body on Fran's naked one. The soft skin against her, they were breast-to-breast, thigh-to-thigh and just as Fran was going to put her arms around her Penelo moved once again and turned around, Her back to her lover. The dance continued on, her body rubbing up against Fran's, her arm extended up and curled around the older woman's neck while her bottom began grinding more and more against the Viera until Penelo could almost taste Fran's arousal in the air.

Fran once again tried to pull the girl towards her but Penelo was having none of that. She moved again but this time she turned, caressed Fran's thighs and parted them. Smiling mischievously she slowly lowered her body down never taking her eyes off of her lover. As she trailed lower and lower she made sure that no part of Fran's skin was left untouched. Finally reaching her goal she grinned again and moved in ever so slowly inhaling Fran's sweet scent and then letting her tongue come out and flick gently against the woman's clit. She heard a small gasp, and Fran's hips bucked just slightly.

Penelo moaned into the woman, her tongue never stopping the torture on the Viera. She couldn't believe her lover was so wet from just a dance and she wanted to drink it all. She kissed, licked, and nipped making Fran moan louder.

Penelo smiled as she felt soft hands run through her hand and then moaned as those same hands tug gently with each stroke. Penelo could feel her lover's leg begin to shake, so she removed her mouth and looked up at the dark-skinned woman. She trailed her fingers up Fran's thigh and began tracing small circles on the woman's clit, making sure she kept heron edge. She then methodically moved her body up until she was face to face with her lover.

Fran looked at her with those ruby red eyes "Penelo…please…"

Penelo's fingers never stopped moving "What love? What is it you need…want."

Fran closed her eyes, the sensations were wonderful and she wanted Penelo with her. So she slowly retracted her claws, brought her hand up to Penelo's thigh and then smiled. "I want you to fall with me."

Penelo moans, she wants that to but this was Fran's time and she going to give her everything. "No love this is just for" She slides two fingers in the viera, who moans loudly. "You." She then kisses her passionately as her fingers push deeper in her lover, looking for that one spot. Finding it she grins and curves her fingers upward causing Fran to pull away from the kiss.

"Pene…oh goddess…." Fran's head fell back from the pleasure, but she wanted…

"Let go, love. I'll catch you." Said her lover's husky voice

That was all Fran needed, her body arched up and she screamed her lover's name. Fran felt as if she was falling forever and then she felt soft arms curl around her and a warm body leaning against her chest. She slowly brought her arms around said body and hugged it to her tightly.

"Thank you" she whispered softly

Penelo grinned wickedly, which made one of Fran's ear twitch slightly forward.

Penelo got up slowly, took Fran's hand and lead her to the small bedroll they shared. "Lay down"

Fran did as she was told. She laid on her back and looked up at her lover, who began to strip the rest of her clothing away. Penelo tossed her skirt to the side and crawled over her lover, kissing her soundly "The night is not over yet, love."


End file.
